May it be
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: One shoot para San Valentín. Naruto se siente muy solo en esta fecha, pero llega alguien que le hace ver que no es así. SasuNaru


**N/A: **_Hola. Aquí traigo mi proyecto de San Valentín, no es muy usual, pero es referente a lo que yo solía sentir en esta fecha. _

_Recomiendo la canción **May it be **(soundtrack de El señor de los anillos, la comunidad del anillo) de **Enya. **Bueno, espero que les guste ¡A leer! _

* * *

**May it be.**

El viento sopla gentilmente. Las hojas de los árboles se mecen con gracia y el sol lentamente comienza a despedirse.

Es un 14 de febrero y yo no siento nada, salvo, la misma pesadez recurrente como cada año. Muchos se preparan con anticipación y decoran las calles con corazones y rosas por doquier pregonando amor a todos… menos yo. No es que esta celebración me sea indiferente… es sólo que… siempre estoy solo en esta fecha. Al principio no me dejaba amedrentar por la soledad y la tristeza, me decía a mi mismo que esto era temporal y que un día, no muy lejano si tengo suerte, podría compartir ese día con alguien especial, alguien que quisiera profundamente…

Las cosas cambiaron definitivamente, o al menos me parece a mi, ese alguien existe, pero no existo para esa persona, al menos no amorosamente hablando.

Mis pies forman círculos dentro del lago, es mi costumbre durante San Valentín venir al muelle a ver el atardecer como si… esperase a que ese ser viniese a hacerme compañía.

Empieza a tornase más helado y la brisa se vuelve más intensa, el anochecer está próximo. ¿A qué estoy esperando exactamente? En verdad, no va a aparecer…

- Hey, usurantonkachi…

En un reflejo me tenso al instante. Esa voz… ¿será bastardo? Fue casi como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento, que desde hace tiempo, vive con él. Sí, yo no lo planeé pero sucedió. Si tan sólo el destino me hubiese escuchado cuando le dije que yo no me quería enamorar… no de él, no así…

- No me asustes, teme –roto lo suficiente como para que vea que le presto atención.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta con voz neutra mientras se sienta a mi lado.

- Me escapo del _escándalo_ –con un deje de amargura- No creas que eres el único que puede ser antisocial de vez en cuando.

- Gracias por el cumplido, dobe. No debiste haberte molestado –ironizó sin dejar pasar el como sus ojos azules perdían un poco de brillo- Pero me extraña ¿no deberías estar dándole chocolates a Sakura o algo así?

Naruto fingió no haber oído. ¿Darle chocolates a Sakura? Eso había cambiado hace mucho cuando él… cuando él le abandonó.

- Podría, pero no tiene caso darle chocolates a alguien que no amas en verdad… -sonrió débilmente- es tonto. Y tú ¿no tienes a quién darle obsequios que vienes a fastidiarme? Tus admiradoras han de estar decepcionadas de no verte para ahogarte a dádivas…

¿Era idea suya o eso había sonado un tanto… celoso? Ups, sí había sonado a eso y el rostro de Sasuke era la prueba, no dejaba de sonreír con arrogancia.

- ¿No estarás acaso… celoso de mí?

¿Por qué no se lo decía¿Por qué no explotaba y dejaba salir todo lo que se guardaba por salvar las apariencias? Entornó los ojos concertándose en las aguas que empezaban a reflejar las primeras estrellas.

- Piérdete, Sasuke –no quería que se alejase de nuevo, por eso, aunque se estuviese pudriendo en ese instante por no decirle todo lo que sentía, prefirió morderse la lengua. Sería peor, como mil puñaladas, el que se apartase de su lado otra vez. Pero ya estaba cansado y no era un ser sublime que carecía de sufrimiento, tan sólo era Uzumaki Naruto y tenía un corazón que latía dolido que poco a poco iba perdiendo resistencia.

Sasuke palpó un gusto amargo al oírle. Le desesperaba ese mutismo tan impropio de él, el que le ignorase de ese modo, que no se percatase que en el fondo estaba ahí, a su lado, porque no había otra persona con la que quisiera estar ese día. Que le quería.

Porque era eso. Porque no lo podía negar más. Su revoltoso amigo se había colado en aquel muro de frialdad e indiferencia que creyó infalible, de algún modo había logrado crear una fisura y ahora, que estaba dentro de su corazón, era imposible sacarlo. Pero lo más curioso era que, pese a las muchas veces que se reprendió por esa debilidad, lo prefería así. No había nadie más que mereciese su atención y su cariño que él. Y fue por eso que mando las capas de su vergüenza al diablo, fue por eso que ignoró su voz interior que le alertaba que se estaba exponiendo demasiado, fue por eso que le agarró de la muñeca y le hizo voltear a la fuerza, chocando contra su pecho…

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa? –interrogó cuando Naruto le rehuyó la mirada- Mírame dobe –le tomó de la barbilla para verle… verle y sentirse sumamente infeliz. ¿Por qué habían lágrimas en sus ojos?

- Estoy cansado'ttebayo –dijo acongojado- cansado de estar siempre solo… de que me lo recuerden cada catorce de febrero. De que la persona que quiero no vea que existo… -acabó en un murmullo. El Uchiha deslizó con ternura su pulgar por el rabillo de ambos ojos, secando sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo decirle que ya no estaba solo, que él estaba a su lado, que le quería? Pero la mención de esa persona querida por el Uzumaki le formó un nudo instantáneo en la garganta. Tal vez… había perdido su oportunidad.

- No estas solo –le consoló- yo estoy contigo ¿o es que no me ves, usurantokanchi? –le abrazo con firmeza- Serás…

El rubio sonrió abatido contra su hombro. Sí, físicamente estaba a su lado, acompañándole, pero él no se refería sólo a eso. Era insaciable, lo sabía, pero le quería a él. No a su amistad o hermandad, le quería de lleno, completamente y eso… no era posible. Pero era tozudo y quería torcerle la mano al destino, desafiarlo con el último aliento porque no estaba en su vocabulario la palabra "rendición". Arrugó la camiseta del moreno, armándose de valor. Merecía quitarse ese dolor o reventaría, merecía una oportunidad de al menos intentarlo, de ser sincero con él y consigo mismo aunque todo no tuviese sentido alguno.

- Pero soy invisible a la única persona que me importa –confesó luego de intensos segundo en silencio- Aunque le quiera nada cambiará. Si le digo lo que siento tal vez me deje nuevamente… -Sasuke se tensó ligeramente. ¿Había dicho _nuevamente_?- Y no quiero que pase… no sé que es lo que me duele más… si el que nunca me corresponderá o la posibilidad de que se marche otra vez…

- Cállate… -Naruto se mordió el labio. Era oficial, la había cagado y ahora su amigo lo apartaría con brusquedad, le diría cuanto asco le producía y le mandaría al diablo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de los últimos segundos de su cercanía, de su calor, porque ya no estarían ahí, para él, nunca más. Mas, el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y nada sucedía¿No lo había entendido? Acababa de declarársele implícitamente y no era tabú que el genio ahí era el pelinegro- no entiendes ni una mierda… -el tono angustiado de su voz le supo peor que mil bofetadas… ¿tanto asco le daba, tanto repudio generaba el que le quisiese como hacía? Quizás lo más sano para ambos era que se lanzase al lago en este mismo momento y no saliera más- la razón por la que volví, la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora…

- No… -estaba soñando y eso le punzaba más que mil agujas enterándose simultáneamente en su pecho- No…

- ¿No qué? –le apartó bruscamente para observarle fijamente- No puedes disponer de lo que yo siento a tu antojo ¿Tan malo es que alguien te quiera Naruto, que yo te quiera¡Porque lo hago y ya no me importa lo demás! – el jinchuuriki derramó nuevas lágrimas sin poder creerlo. ¿No había oído mal, verdad? Sasuke le…

- Te quiero –liberó al fin arrugando los labios para evitar romper a llorar- Te quiero –reiteró sin poder aguantarlo más. Se abalanzó sobre él haciéndole perder el equilibro y caer de espaldas sobre la madera del muelle. Oculto su tez en la curvatura de su cuello, le estrujó permitiéndose llorar sin tapujos, permitiéndose liberar tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento contenido. Sasuke le envolvió con sus brazos en una lánguida caricia, prometiéndose que sería la última vez que le vería así, prometiéndose que le haría feliz de ahora en adelante, que se esforzaría por ser el motivo de sus hermosas sonrisas, el porqué de sus graciosos morritos, la razón de sus alegres y contagiosas risas, que ya no le dejaría, que nunca volvería a estar solo de nuevo…

- No llores… te ves peor que una nena así –le picó con la intención de hacerle reaccionar, cosa que resultó de inmediato. Naruto se levantó lo suficiente para posesionar su cara a centímetros de la de ex vengador con la clara expresión de _ya me pusiste de malas hostias_.

- Eres un idiota –acusó haciendo amago de pararse cuanto antes, mas él le contuvo rodeándole la cintura- Suelta, ahora –amenazó vocalizando la última palabra.

- Al menos admite que te gusta que sea idiota, dobe –incitó con una sonrisa de medio lado que le crispo los nervios al rubio, quién, harto, se removió inquieto buscando librarse del agarre en vano. Sasuke giró invirtiendo posiciones, dejando al revoltoso bajo su cuerpo. Sonrió abiertamente a la par que sus pálidas manos le despejaban la frente del flequillo, embobándolo- Feliz San Valentín, usuratonkachi –Naruto sonrió con los ojos destilando alegría, pese a las marcas de antiguas lágrimas aún frescas, en cuanto le oyó. Observó el cielo, repleto de destellantes y preciosas estrellas, advirtió fuegos artificiales y el sonido lejano de música y risas… y no le pareció horrible ni sintió celos de esas personas que estarían demostrándose amor mutuamente, ya no. Porque, cuando bajó la vista y se perdió en esos enigmáticos ojos negros, supo que él también podía experimentar esa felicidad.

- Feliz San Valentín –le deseó de vuelta con una sonrisa zorruna, inclinándose hacia delante para salvar las distancias entre sus labios. Sí, ahora los 14 de febrero no serían tan malos después de todo…

* * *

**N/A: **_Bien¿Qué les ha parecido¿Apesta, esta bueno, le faltó algo? Las opiniones constructivas y educadas son bien recibidas, dale al botoncito **go** y házmelo saber._

_¡Feliz San Valentín! _

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
